Three's a Crowd
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara catches Grissom and Sophia in an awkward position. She loves Grissom, but seeing them as a couple throws her off.


Grissom peeked over his file in the hallway looking at Sophia Curtis coming over to where he stood smiling at him.

"Are you looking at me?" She asked

He looked at his file as she smiled more.

"You know you're not being very conspicuous."

He looked at her searching her eyes.

"I was looking at you because you said you would meet me at six."

"Sorry, I got tied up." She said "How about dinner?"

"At the diner?"

"In a cozy booth?" She asked, coming closer to him.

"I think I could."

"Do you want to talk in your office now?"

He looked at his watch then he nodded leading her to his office.

Ten minutes later I walked down the hallway in search of one person. I asked Judy at the front desk if she knew where Grissom was and she pointed in the direction of his office. I hummed walking to his office seeing that the door was closed. I knocked then opened the door.

"Grissom, I have some results…" I said, or started to stopping dead looking in shock at what I was seeing.

Grissom and Sophia lying on the couch undressed from the waist down looking at me in shock.I felt my heart race as I just stood there. They looked at me in the same state.

"I…." I said, then I ran out slamming the door shut. Grissom looked at Sophia.

I went outside not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Sara!" Grissom called, running out dressed.

I backed up looking at him in shock.

"Just…..let me explain!"

I shook my head running back inside to the locker room. Sophia walked over to him as he came back into the building.

"Did you talk to her?" She asked

"No, did you see her?"

"No."

He pulled out his phone dialing my number then he listened as it rang and rang. He sighed looking around as Sophia looked at him.

"I'll call you later." He said

She nodded watching him leave. I sat on the floor in the locker room holding my head to my hands. My mind was going over what I saw. I wanted to throw up. The door to the room opened and shut. I looked over hearing someone walking around slowly. Getting up I went to the shower stalls hiding in one listening.

"Sara?" Grissom called

I slid out of the stall going around the other side.

"Sara, I just want to talk."

I peeked over seeing his head as he walked around. My phone went off and I quickly got it turning it off.

"Sara, I know you are here. I just called you."

"Go away." I said

"Come to my office."

"No!" I said, walking quietly.

He walked through seeing me. I backed up looking at him.

"Okay….let's talk about this."

I put my hand to my chest feeling vile come up. He jumped back as I threw up on the spot. I wiped my mouth with my hand breathing in and out fast.

"Calm down." He said, raising his hands out to me.

"I….can't do this!"

"It's okay. I know what you just saw was….shocking."

I threw up again this time leaning back against the wall.

"Grissom, please leave me alone!"

He looked at me in concern.

"I can't while your upset."

I held onto the wall as I stood. My other hand touched my stomach.

"I need to go home." I said

"Let me take you."

"No!" I said

Just as I said that Sophia came in seeing the mess on the floor then she looked at me standing next to Grissom.

I looked at them before falling to the right. Grissom ran over catching me laying me gently to the floor.

"Sophia, get me some water!" He said

She ran off as he touched my neck then he tapped my cheek. She ran back handing him the cup. He lifted me up against him putting the cup down beside me. He dabbed his fingers in the water then gently smoothed them over my cheeks. I slowly moved as he did this several times.

"What else can I do?" She asked

"Go tell Catherine I am taking Sara home."

"Okay."

He watched her go then he looked back at me. I put my head against his chest with my eyes closed feeling his cool touch.

"It's okay." He said

I slowly opened my eyes looking up into his.

"Sara, I am taking you home." He said

I closed my eyes again laying my head back against his chest. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing walking out. I was put in his car then he used his phone getting in. He hung the phone up looking at me slumped against the seat.

I woke up later blinking as I moved my head. My stomach was flopping making me feel sick. I noticed I was in a weird bed and the room I was in was not my apartment bedroom. I touched the thick blanket over me as I looked around. The door of the bedroom opened as Grissom walked in looking at me. He sighed standing against the bed.

"I was worried when you wouldn't wake up."

"Where am I?" I asked

"My house."

I settled back into the pillow watching him come around the bed sitting down.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I said

"Sara, I think we should talk."

I tried to sit up looking at him.

"Grissom…..you don't have to explain."

"I feel I do."

"I….I'm sorry for barging in…I didn't mean to."

"Sophia and I are…going out."

I swallowed looking at him in shock.

"What we did was wrong and I am asking you not to mention it to anyone."

He looked at me waiting.

"Your….going out?"

"Yes, and it is getting serious. I don't know why I am telling you. Perhaps because I think of you as a friend."

"Grissom….I."

"A close friend." He said

I looked at him as he looked into my eyes. He stood again looking at his watch.

"I can take you home and then I need to go to work. I want you to rest for a couple days."

He walked out leaving me to get ready. I sat in place looking down at the blanket. Grissom took me home as I quietly looked outside. He dropped me off and I got out confused at what I had heard.

Grissom came to work going to his office. He opened some mail as Sophia came in shutting the door.

"Hey." She said, before kissing him. He put his free hand around her waist kissing her back. She moved back smiling as he kept a hold on her. "How is Sara?"

"I think she is all right."

"That was embarrassing, but at least she knows now."

"Yeah."

"So, should we do that date again?"

"Yes, if you want."

She touched his stomach smiling at him.

"Then maybe we could go back to my place."

He looked at her.

"My place is closer."

"You got it." She said, kissing him before leaving. He sighed watching her go.

I laid on my couch flipping channels on the couch. My thoughts were not on TV, but Grissom. I kept thinking about the time I asked him out and he said no. I touched my chest feeling my heart throb. Closing my eyes I took a shaky breath feeling tears in my eyes.

Grissom kissed Sophia in his bed in the dim light. She took her shirt off helping him off with his before kissing him again. He sighed gently lost in her neck.

Sophia opened her eyes as his phone started to ring on his bedside table. He froze not moving as his phone continued to ring.

"Why does this happen every time?" He said, grabbing it putting it to his ear. Sophia put her hand to her head looking at him as he listened to the caller. "What happened?"

He sat up listening.

"Is she all right?"

"Who?" Sophia asked, sitting up.

He looked at her covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"It's Sara, she had an accident." He said, before taking his hand away. "Yeah…..I'll be right there."

Sophia fell back on the bed looking at him as he got off the bed and stood up.

"I have to go." He said

"I know."

"I'm sorry." He said

She nodded watching him get his things.

"Sara, always has to upstage me."

He looked at her, before leaving.

Grissom drove to my apartment building seeing the ambulance and Brass standing on the curb waiting for him. Grissom got out walking over.

"Give me the story." Grissom asked

"The neighbors called in saying that Sara knocked on their door drunk with a head wound. She was not making sense." Brass said

Grissom walked to the ambulance seeing me lying on the stretcher with my head bandaged asleep. The EMT jumped out seeing Grissom.

"I am Gil Grissom her boss."

"She has a laceration to her head and is very drunk."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

Grissom got in sitting on the seat looking at me. He reached over touching my cheek then my hand. His fingers touched my chalky cheek again not really realizing how time was going by. I slowly moved my head a little.

"Sir, we need to take her in." The male EMT said, at the door.

"I'll follow." Grissom said, getting out watching the guy get in the back closing the door.

Grissom went to my apartment looking around seeing that there was a blood stain on the kitchen counter and floor. Bottles of wine were on the counter with a shattered glass. He sighed knowing I had a big problem.

Once at the hospital he talked to the doctor then he went into see me lying on the bed with a bandaged head. He sat on a chair looking at me.

I didn't wake up for hours. I moved my hand in his. He woke out of his doze standing as he watched me open my eyes looking around the room. I centered on him as he took a breath.

"Grissom?"

"You're okay, you just had an accident." He said

I reached up touching my head feeling the bandage.

"How long have I been here?"

"About twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?!" I asked

He nodded.

I moved instantly taking out my IV.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

"I am getting out of here." I said, pushing the blankets aside swinging my legs over the side.

"Sara, you can't leave." He said, holding my arms.

"Grissom, I am leaving." I said, glaring at him.

He could see I was determined. I felt him let me go then I got out of bed getting my things. He offered to take me home. I went home and he opened the front door to my apartment. I went inside looking around then I turned seeing him come in shutting the door.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Honestly Grissom, I think we have talked enough."

"I saw the bottles."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, sometimes I drink."

"How many did you drink when you hit your head?"

I sighed looking around.

"I don't remember."

He nodded looking at me.

"It's got to stop."

"Fine."

"I mean it!"

I stepped back hearing his sharp words.

"I said fine!" I said

He stared at me before leaving.

I had to take a few weeks off before I could come back to work. When I did come back I went to Grissom's office seeing him walking out. He backed up looking at me.

"Do you have a job for me?"

"Ah…no." He said

"Okay, I'll just hang around here then." I said

He nodded looking me over.

Sophia knocked on the door behind me looking at me.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

I looked back at her as she walked over.

"I am talking to Grissom."

She looked at Grissom then at me.

"You're not even supposed to be here."

I looked at her as Grissom looked at her.

"Sophia." He said

She looked at me ignoring him.

"No, I'll go." I said, backing up. "Oh, by the way if you are going to mess around use the lock."

She opened her mouth looking at Grissom who watched me go shocked. She turned to Grissom mad.

"Gil, that is why she has to go!"

"Sophia, Sara is one of the best CSI's. I will not fire her."

"She is a loose cannon just like Ecklie said. If you really cared about me you would do something about her."

"What does that mean?" Grissom asked

"Just do something."

He watched her leave then he rubbed his head. I walked out of the building as shift ended. Sophia stood waiting for Grissom staring at me as I walked by. I glanced at her and she looked to the side. Grissom came out glancing over at me before walking over to Sophia.

"Talk to her." She said

"I will." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

She touched his arm then walked to the car to leave. Grissom walked over seeing me fiddling with my keys standing by my car door. I looked over at him then back down at my keys.

"Going home?"

"Yeah, making small talk?" I asked

He stepped off the curb looking at me.

"Sara, I just wanted to say I am sorry about earlier."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I feel I should."

I nodded.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

My keys fell with a thud as I looked at him.

"Did you just….?"

"I am hungry and if you're not busy….we could have something to eat."

"We better not."

"You don't have to worry about Sophia."

"Still it would look odd. There would be gossip."

He came closer touching my arm.

"Sara, you can trust me."

"How can I?"

He searched my eyes.

"Trust me now." He said, gently.

My eyes went to his lips then his eyes slowly nodding. He nodded smiling a little. I went with him to a local diner sitting in a booth. We ordered and then I sat back in my seat playing with my straw. He watched me avoid him.

His hand touched mine making me look at him.

"You can talk to me."

"I don't know you."

"I'll start. Have you been drinking?"

"No." I said, looking down.

"Good."

Our food came and he ate while I picked at mine.

"Sara, why aren't you eating?"

"I lost my appitite." I said

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said, rubbing my head looking outside.

He ate some more looking at my food then at me.

"It looks good."

I looked down at my plate then I started to move to stand up.

"I want to go home." I said, pulling out some money.

"Sara, I can drive you."

"That's okay." I said, throwing money on the table before leaving. Grissom put some money on the table as well before running out seeing me standing to the side taking out my phone. I looked over at him as he walked over taking my phone out of my hand.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just don't want to be with you." I said

"Why?"

I looked down as he stepped closer.

"Grissom, I don't want pity."

"I am not doing this out of pity."

"Yes, you are."

He watched me hold out my hand for my phone. He handed it to me as I looked at him.

"I am going home. Go back to Sophia."

I walked away putting the phone to my ear. He just stood there looking at me. I jumped as he grabbed my arm pulling me to his car.

"Grissom, let go!"

He opened the car door motioning me inside.

"Get inside."

I sighed reluctantly going inside. He got in starting the engine. We drove down the street and I realized that he was past my place.

"Grissom, where are you taking me?"

He glanced at me before looking at the road. I looked at him waiting then I looked back at the road. He drove for a few miles up a windy road then he turned off a dirt road turning off the motor.

"Okay, why are we here?" I asked

"I need to think." He said, looking around.

"Grissom, you are scaring me."

He looked at me.

"This is where I come sometimes to think things through."

"Okay."

"I find it relaxing to stare at the stars."

"So what are you thinking about now?"

He sat back rubbing his head.

"I thinking about….Sophia."

"I knew it." I said

He looked at me.

"I was also thinking about you."

I looked at him then back outside.

"What about me?"

When he didn't answer I looked at him.

"I am falling in love with you."

I made a sound as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"You….what?!" I said

"Sara."

"Grissom, I….you can't be in love with me!"

"What if I am?"

"You love her!"

"No, I love you."

I got out of the car walking away holding my head as he followed.

"Sara, I know this is a shock, but I had to….say it."

I turned looking at him.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the hospital. Sara, I did a lot of thinking and the truth is it's always been you."

He walked over touching my cheek.

"You could have told me."

"I should have, but it's been difficult for me and then there is Sophia. I thought these feelings would just go away, but they didn't."

I swallowed then I closed my eyes thinking I just needed to wake up. His thumb caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes. He moved his face closer and I did the same closing my eyes. His phone went off ruining the moment. He sighed grabbing it looking at me.

"Grissom."

His arm went around my waist pulling me against him.

"Sophia, this is a really bad time."

I moved my lips to his neck kissing the warm skin.

"I'll call you back later." He said, hanging up.

His lips went to my neck kissing me as well.

"Honey, we should get back." He said

I moved back looking into his eyes. He put his head against mine sighing.

"What are you thinking now?" I asked

"I am thinking about Sophia now."

"Oh."

He lifted his head touching my cheeks with his hand.

"And you."

"I messed this up." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"If I had just transferred then you would be living happily with Sophia."

"I would not be happy. Not without you."

He leaned in again kissing me, then he moved back taking my hand leading me back to the car. He dropped me off at the lab so I could drive home. I went to sleep dreaming of Grissom. When I woke up I was sure that it was a dream. I went to work seeing Sophia looking pale and sad in the breakroom. I was going to ask her what was going on, but I knew.

Grissom worked at his desk as I crept in. He got up as I walked over.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great I guess." I said

He took my hands.

"I thought I dreamed this." I said

He smiled pulling me closer kissing me. I moved back smiling at him.

"I told Sophia."

"I know."

"She took it badly."

"I'm sorry." I said

He nodded moving his hands up my arms. I looked at him as he looked at me.

"I should get back to work." I said

"Me to." He said

He pushed me away and I chuckled as he smiled watching me go.


End file.
